Une petite histoire
by Lolerfreezer
Summary: One-shot. Después de haber perdido la oportunidad de cuidar a Alfred, Francis encuentra a otra personita que podría darle un cambio a su solitaria vida.


Une petite histoire~ (Una pequeña historia)

Caminando solo por el bosque,en una tranquila mañana de enero,se encontraba francia.

Estaba algo molesto por el asunto de la pelea por la custodia de america (la cual inglaterra habia ganado hace unas semanas). Solo esperaba que ese idiota del te negro se pudriera en el infierno, por no decir una palabra mas fuerte, Y que cuando alfred creciera, lo pisoteara y lo abandonara.

Aunque no se notara, Francis realmente queria ser el hermano mayor de america, ¿por que?, simple...Se sentia algo...Solo...

Le costaba mucho admitirlo,pero era cierto.

El frances amante de la belleza y el vino necesitaba cariño. Necesitaba algo...O alguien a quien abrazar, Cuidar, Criar...Que se dejara mimar por el, Alguien a quien poder cocinarle esos paltillos tan exquisitos que se preparan en sus tierras...Pero la realidad era triste; Estaba solo...

Sin mas que hacer mas que lamentarse y suspirar, se sento en un tronco que estaba por ahi cerca de unos arbustos. Se llevo las manos a sus mejillas apoyandose en estas..

-Ahh~- Suspiro pesadamente- Yo solo queria a alguien a quien pudiera entregarle todo mi amor y mi tiempo...

Francis tomo una piedra y sin fijarse en donde aventarla la tiro...

-¡¡¡¡AUUUHHHHCHH!!!!

-¡¿Ah?!- Francis salto de su asiento al escuchar ese grito. _-¿Le...le habre pegado a un oso?_- Penso

Con mucho cuidado, se acerco al arbusto donde habia escuchado ese grito...se asomo con mucho recelo y despacito pues si era una bestia,lo ultimo que queria era que lo atacara.

Pero lo que vio lo sorprendio aun mas que un animal salvaje...

Entre esos mismos arbustos, se encontraba un pequeño niño, de cabello rubio opaco ondulado y largo como el de el, ademas de unos grandes ojos azules,Tez blanca y mirada inocente.

Por un momento penso que era america, pero acababa de verlo hace unas horas y era imposible que le hubiera crecido tan rapido el cabello, Ademas de que america no traia un pequeño oso blanco en sus brazos...

Se acerco al pequeño quien sollozaba por el golpe con la piedra...

-Pardon petit...¿Je t'ai fait mal?...

Por un momento se detuvo a pensar- _Que idiota soy...¿Como voy a saber si le dolio hablandole en frances?...no me va a entender..._

-Oui, Un peu...- Contesto casi susurrando el niño mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Francis se quedo atonito,

¿Podia ser posible...que ese pequeño entendiera su idioma?

-Di...disculpame pequeño...N-No era mi intencio lastimarte- Se agacho para quedar a la altura de este.

El niño desvio su mirada hacia otro lado, evadiendo los ojos de francis...

-¿Estas solo?- Alzo una ceja

-S-Si...

Silencio incomodo...bueno, no tanto.

El frances sonrio maleficamente hacia sus adentros...Esta era su gran oportunidad. No habia nadie a kilometros...Podia hacer "LO QUE QUISIERA" con ese niño...TODO lo que se le ocurriera, y a juzgar por la naturaleza del pequeñin, el no diria nada...

-"_Jejejjeje"...Ya eres mio"...- _Puso su tipica cara de pervertido

En ese momento,el niño volvio su mirada hacia la de francis encontrandose con sus ojos...

No era posible...

¿Por que no podia?

Francia noto esa carita llena de ternura...tan inocente...No podia hacerle algo asi...

_-Oh vamos,Tienes que estar bromeando-_ Penso mientras se daba un golpe en la cara

Aquel niño era casi-exactamente igual a america...pero lo que alfred no tenia y que este chico si, era esa mirada tan tranquila...llena de paz y...

_-¿Amor?- _Penso de nuevo mientras sus mejillas se teñian de un leve color rojo.

Tal vez el idiota del te negro le haya robado a america...pero con este chico, el tenia otra oportunidad de convertirse en un hermano. Tenia la oportunidad de cuidar a alguien, de criarlo a su forma y gusto, de cocinarle todo lo que le pidiera...

Era como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus plegarias...

Tomo la mano del osito blanco y comenzo a moverla en señal de saludo...

-Por cierto...No me presente...Soy francia...¿Cual es tu nombre?...

-Je...Je suis...Canada..- Dijo volviendo a desviar la mirada.

-¿Y quien es este amiguito que te acompaña?- señalo al osito

-Ku..Kumajiro-san...- El pequeño comenzo a sonreir un poco

-Ya veo- Francis se levanto de esa postura tan incomoda para el

El pequeño canada tenia la atencion totalmente puesta en francia.

-Dime...-Miro de reojo al chico...- ¿Tienes a alguien que te cuide?...

-N-No...monsieur...- Apreto a su osito- S-Solo tengo a kumajiro...

Francis sonrio extendiendo su mano para que el pequeño canada la viera...

-Vamos...- Puso una cara Tierna,rara de ver en el- Voy a preparate algo delicioso de comer...

Por un mometo canada se quedo serio y desconfiando un poco,pero la idea de que alguien lo notara por primera vez le daba mucha alegria...

-Oui..- Tomo la mano del frances y con la otra cargo a kumajiro.

Francis subio a canada hasta sus hombros y se lo llevo cargando por todo el camino...

* * *

Bueno,hace dias mientras leia el manga de hetalia,me quede pensando acerca de canada-kun...y dije

Bueno,iggy se quedo con america...¿PERO Y CANADA QUE?....

Pues por eso hago este fic^^. Ademas, el hecho de que matt hable frances e ingles a la vez es algo raro ¿no?...

nunca han especificado quien fue su hermano mayor, si francis,arthur o ambos...

Aunque el primer pais en colonizar canada fue francia XD....

SALUDOS Y ESPERO QUE DEJEN REVIEWS *w*

Pda: las frases en frances:

-Pardon petit...¿Je t'ai fait mal?...(perdon pequeño...¿te lastime mucho?)

-Oui, Un peu (si,Un poco.)

-Je...Je suis (Yo..Yo soy...)

-N-No...monsieur (N-No...Señor)


End file.
